


Ambush The Demon, Good Idea!

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [13]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Gen, Pissed Off Crowley, The Them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Thirteen of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>Adam gets the idea to ambush our favorite demon in the middle of winter, and he ropes the Them into it! Good job, Spawn of Satan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush The Demon, Good Idea!

Adam peered over the wall in the park, waiting for Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale. He waved them over when he spotted them. "There you are! I have a _brilliant_ idea!"

The other three children ran to meet him, gathering around the blond. "What is it?" Pepper asked as she bent down to pet Dog.

"Get down! They could be here any moment now!" Adam said, pulling the others to sit next to him behind the wall. Wensleydale noticed the peculiar amount of snowballs next to him.

"Adam... What are you up to?" he asked. He was immediately put off by Adam's evil-looking grin.

"We're gonna ambush Crowley, of course!" Adam said excitedly. He was really living up to his title of Spawn of Satan today, it seemed. The eleven year old pulled a snowball shooter out of his jacket. "I'm using this, you guys can use whatever you'd like."

Pepper looked worried. "Er, Adam? I don't think this is a good idea. Are you absolutely sure that you want a mad demon on your hands?"

Brian snickered and picked up a snowball. "C'mon, Pep, who cares? That angel will be with him, so it doesn't matter! I wanna do it."

"I'm in too. Pepper?" Wensleydale asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Fine," Pepper huffed. She grabbed a snowball as well and looked over the wall. "Oh! Here they come!"

"Angel, you know you have to sell _something_ soon, don't you?" Crowley was saying. "Otherwise, the humans will catch on!"

"Crowley, dear, you know they won't!" Aziraphale said, chuckling. "You and I both made sure of that."

Adam grinned again, watching the angel and demon converse. "Three, two, one... NOW!"

The Them began throwing snowballs everywhere, Dog leaping onto Crowley and knocking him to the ground as well. Soon, the demon was covered in snow and slobber, and he was lifted up and set on his feet by Aziraphale. The children made sure to hit the angel as well, since he was trying to protect Crowley. Finally, the snowballs subsided.

Crowley looked _pissed_. His yellow eyes flamed with anger and he was shivering so badly they could barely understand him. "ADAM!" he snarled. "So help me Go-Sat- _someone,_ I will skin you alive! You _know_ I'm cold-blooded!"

Pepper, Brian, and Wensleydale took off running, leaving Adam to face the demon. "Are you sure? Father wouldn't like that," the blond said. He managed to get Crowley to shut up, though he was still shivering.

Aziraphale laid a comforting hand on Crowley's shoulder. "He didn't mean it, dear. Kids will be kids. Sorry, Adam." He shrugged at the child, then began leading Crowley back to the Bentley. "Come, let's get you home to warm up."

Adam shrugged as well. "It's no big deal." He watched them leave, then went to search for the others. "Mission success," he said to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how this one turned out! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Tomorrow's Group: The Crystal Gems! (And STEVEN! :D)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
